Pathway to light: Part three: Neodarknors path
by Darkoverlord
Summary: After the death of Shadow a cyborg with a link to Li appears while bonds develop in the cardcaptors gang S+S K+Ma NOTE: Read the first two parts before this Please R+R *FINISHED*
1. Prolouge

Prologue: The 17 angels  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
"Amazing"  
  
  
  
Sureal, Omega and Neo-darknor sat at the table studying the results of the previous battle. "Its amazing that someone other than Kai could beat Shadow" Omega said.  
  
  
  
"Yes.I did not forsee this" Sureal said.  
  
  
  
"We will do without him" Neo-darknor said.  
  
  
  
"He was one of us Neo-darknor I don't think that we should put his death as an inevitability"  
  
  
  
"It was inevitable he was an idiot to get cocky"  
  
  
  
"That is enough you two" Sureal said *the three of those humans beat Shadow and they were no where near as powerful as that.Clow Reed*  
  
  
  
  
  
Omega looked at him "I sense something is on your mind Sureal care to share it?"  
  
  
  
"Of course I think you should know this anyway" he breathed in "several hundred years ago a sorcerer named Clow Reed lived, he created magical cards with powers that threatened my own so I created a poison that has no cure and infected him with it"  
  
  
  
  
  
He was silent and waited a few moments before continuing "unfortunately he preserved the cards in a book and recently the cards were released and have got a new master and I suspect that one of the people who defeated Shadow was the master"  
  
  
  
  
  
Omega nodded and waited Sureal to continue "however a while ago I became aware of an organisation who posed a threat to my plans and sent 17 of my best troops to destroy it"  
  
  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Omega asked.  
  
  
  
"The first soldier that arrived their was ADAM, he was one of my strongest warriors but.he was forced into his embryo form but fortunately he caused the second impact and melted Antarctica wiping out half that planets population paving the way for the others. However soon after my second warrior Lillith was captured and used in that planets people as ADAM was plans to create weapons to fight our strength they were called EVA's"  
  
  
  
  
  
"When did you send the next warrior?"  
  
  
  
15 years after ADAM I sent Sachiel who was more than a match for the organisation that owned the EVA's called NERV, at the time the only people that could pilot the EVA's were 14 year old children but one of them piloted an EVA and destroyed Sachiel"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who did you send next?"  
  
  
  
"I sent both Shamshel and Sandalphon however Sandalphon was in its embryo stage so I placed him in a volcano so the heat would speed his growth while Shamshel fought the EVA that destroyed Sachiel but unfortunately he lost to him as well. Next was Ramiel but now a second EVA was working and working together they took Ramiel down for good.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I then sent Gaghiel my underwater soldier to retrieve ADAM who was being transported on a ship but a new EVA that was being transported with it defeated Gaghiel"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Your soldiers seem to fall like flies Sureal"  
  
  
  
  
  
".anyway Sandalphon was not ready to fight yet so I sent Israfel who had the ability to divide into two, the first battle with the EVA's was won but the second led to his destruction. A while later NERV discovered Sandalphon and tried to capture him but unfortunately for them her hatched and attacked the EVA sent to capture him but he was defeated by that EVA just like the others. I then sent Matariel my stealth angel who was my weakest soldier but I sent him right at a power black out enabling him to attack without NERV knowing he was coming but the EVA's were dispatched manually and defeated him"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Two angels captured and seven killed doesn't look like the situation was going well for you"  
  
  
  
Sureal laughed "no it wasn't but then I sent one of my most dangerous soldiers.Sahaquiel the living bomb. But NERV formed a plan and destroyed him as well leaving me with few soldiers left, I was desperate to end this soon so I tried a different approach by sending Iruel who infiltrated NERV's super computers the Magi and tried to make NERV headquarters self- destruct but he was fought off by the 666-defense code inputed by one of NERV's head scientists. Then I sent Leliel who trapped one of the EVA units inside his body but the EVA went out of control and destroyed Liliel. Then I sent.Bardiel who infected the newest Eva and went on the rampage, but due to a new system in the EVA's he was easily overcome"  
  
  
  
"Who was next?"  
  
  
  
"Zeruel.the third most powerful of the 17 warriors I sent their but the EVA unit that defeated Liliel went out of control again and destroyed him, I then sent Areal followed by Armisael after Areal was defeated, Armisael was defeated also but it was only because one of the EVA's self-destructed so it wasn't a complete failure. Then I sent my last warrior Tabris who was human like in appearance but he met his death at the hands of one of the EVA units. Several months later I used my powers to speed up the growth of ADAM and Lillith who teamed up and fought NERV but when victory was in sight the pilot of that EVA unit that went out of control defeated them both and turned both of them into their embryonic forms so I turned my sights back to this dimension and decided to destroy that one later" "So it was a complete failure all in all?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sureal nodded "I guess."  
  
  
  
  
  
Neo-darknor stood up and finally spoke "master.I wish to fight Li Showron and his friends now"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sureal looked at him for a moment "as you wish." 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter one: Neo-darknor  
  
  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Li used the restoration card to heal everybody as well as waking Tori up, after checking Mero to see that she was OK Kai walked past a blushing Madison and up to Li and Sakura.  
  
  
  
"Shadows dead" he said as a fact instead of a question.  
  
  
  
Sakura nodded while Li rose to his feet smiling at Kai "I suppose you don't regret telling us now do you?"  
  
  
  
Kai glared at him "you came in useful this time but eventually you will get in the way"  
  
  
  
He turned and walked off stopping to look at Madison questionably before taking off into the air with Mero close behind.  
  
  
  
Kero crossed his arms "what is his problem!?"  
  
  
  
Li smirked "I don't know its like asking you why you're a stuffed animal"  
  
  
  
"WATCH IT KID!"  
  
  
  
Kero transformed into his true form and leapt at Li who was knocked to the floor.  
  
  
  
"WINDY!"  
  
  
  
The windy card trapped Kero who watched helplessly as Li dusted himself off and smiled at him. Sakura made Kero apologise to Li before letting him out Kero glared at Li for a few seconds before returning to his stuffed animal form. Sakura looked at the blushing Madison smiling with everyone close behind.  
  
  
  
"W-whys everyone staring at me!?" Madison demanded.  
  
  
  
"Madison do you have a crush on Kai?" Sakura asked.  
  
  
  
Madison shook her head "n-no!"  
  
  
  
Meiling walked up to her "oh does Madison have a crushy-wushy on Kai?"  
  
  
  
Everyone sweat dropped "I don't please leave me alone I don't have a crush!"  
  
  
  
Everyone kept teasing her like this for several minutes before she finally snapped "OKAY I HAVE A CRUSH ALRIGHT!!!"  
  
  
  
Sakura, Meiling and Korano squealed while everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
  
  
Kai's house 2 hours later.  
  
"I'm going to train now Mero!"  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute Kai!"  
  
  
  
Kai turned as Mero floated up to him "what is it?" Kai asked with a look of impatience on his face.  
  
  
  
"You sense it don't you?"  
  
  
  
Kai nodded "yes"  
  
  
  
"Aren't you going to face it?"  
  
  
  
"No this force is much stronger than Shadow and I have time before it gets here at least a day so to train"  
  
  
  
"Should I.?"  
  
  
  
"Tell Li but instruct him NOT to tell the others"  
  
  
  
"Why not the others?"  
  
  
  
"Because I sense something that bonds this new enemy and Li but.don't tell him I said that"  
  
  
  
Mero nodded "but Kai."  
  
  
  
Kai laughed I'm going to stop you there Mero because I know this is another question just go Mero and remember only LI!"  
  
  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
Li stood on the balcony looking at the sky when he saw Mero who landed on the balcony, she told him what Kai had said and Li instantly knew who Mero was talking about when she mentioned a bond even though Kai had told her not to tell Li he said that it just popped out.  
  
  
  
"That cyborg."  
  
  
  
Mero looked surprised "oh that cyborg you told us about? You think its him?"  
  
  
  
Li nodded "yeah he said he used to know me"  
  
  
  
"Is he strong?  
  
  
  
"Unbelievably"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai's training room.  
  
Kai brought his sword up and slashed the cybernetic ninja that he created, then the one behind him he glanced around.  
  
  
  
*There's one more the one with stealth gear*  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes feeling the very slight vibrations in the air, he formed a mental picture in his mind of the stealth gear ninja, he felt a vibration very slight and hardly anything. He waited for another one as soon as he felt it he jumped into the air flipping and slashed his sword and started hearing a buzzing sound the stealth ninja appeared with a large cut across its metallic chest. It dropped to its knees and then to the floor completely shutting down, Kai waved his hand and the completely destroyed robots disappeared. He waved his hand again and a chair appeared, he sat down on it putting his sword in a holder on the side.  
  
  
  
Kai sighed "I don't get a challenge out of this training anymore"  
  
  
  
He suddenly sensed something and a dark laughter was heard in the room, Kai stood up "he's here but.he was supposed to arrive tomorrow how did he.it doesn't matter"  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Li stood near the king penguin holding his sword *I should have told the others.too late now* He took out his cards and spread them out looking at them then pulled out the flight, laser, speed and strength cards and used them as quick as he could. The cyborg landed in front of Li mere moments afterwards his eyes glowing a light blue and flickering with what looked like hatred.  
  
  
  
"Well Li don't you wish your father was here?"  
  
  
  
Li's eyes widened "don't EVER talk about my father!"  
  
  
  
The cyborg laughed "you have no right to tell me Neo-darknor what to do Li Showron but then your father was so weak that its no surprise you don't want to talk about him"  
  
  
  
"Shut.UPPPPPPP!" Li fired a red laser out of his hand, the laser knocked the cyborg back but only made a small dent on his armour.  
  
  
  
"Really." the cyborg said as he fired a blue beam at Li which he only just dodged as he flew up into the air. Neo-darknor followed him firing lots of blue beams, Li retaliated by shooting red lasers out of his hands. Their attacks hit each over but when the cyborg floated up to the same level as Li he fired his beams more rapidly and Li was overwhelmed.  
  
  
  
After a few seconds Neo-darknor stopped firing "your just like your father.weak and pathetic its no wonder you failed Clow Reeds final judgment while that little flower girl passed"  
  
  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Li charged at him with his sword but Neo-darknor just dodged with remarkable ease. Li spun around and used his elemental lightning attack "PSYCHIC SHIELD!!!"  
  
  
  
A blue shield surrounded Neo-darknor and protected him from Li's lightning attack, after Li's attack finished dissipating Neo-darknor laughed and held out his hand "goodbye.DEATH WAVE!"  
  
  
  
Several shockwaves came out of his hand and hit Li, Li felt like his mind was being literally ripped apart from the inside out as memories flooded in both good and bad but most revolved around his father and then at the end he saw how his father died and fell unconscious and the last thing he heard was the sound of Neo-darknors laughter. 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two: Li's father and the truth  
  
Kai's house.  
  
Li opened his eyes and immediately saw the cold eyes of Kai, Kai had his hand placed on Li's chest and was emanating a strange glow.  
  
  
  
"What happened?" Li asked Kai rubbing his head.  
  
  
  
"I sensed that cyborg and went to fight him but when I got to that penguin park he had flown off and I brought you back here to heal you"  
  
  
  
*Ding-dong*  
  
  
  
Kai stood up "that must be Sakura"  
  
  
  
  
  
Li looked at him "Sakura?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai nodded "I called and told her what happened and she immediately slammed the phone down and I knew she was coming here"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai went to answer the door and returned a few moments later with Sakura right behind him, Sakura sat down beside Li and hugged him for a few moments before saying anything to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Li are you alright!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Li smiled and rocked her "yes I'm fine but."  
  
  
  
  
  
Li remembered what Neo-darknor said about his father and he thought about what his father had to do with him.  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Neo-darknor entered the room and bowed in front of Sureal and Omega "it will be over soon"  
  
  
  
"Do you intend to tell him before you kill him?" Sureal asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course" Neo-darknor answered.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Omega asked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sureal sighed "Neo-darknor here is."  
  
  
  
Kai's house.  
  
".my father Sakura"  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes widened while Kai's remained the same "how does he know your father Li!?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know Sakura my father." Li started crying.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura had never seen Li like this but at this point Kai left unseen by Li and Sakura, Sakura pulled Li's head into her lap and stroked her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him. He smiled as he felt her fingers run through his hair and kissed her legs making her blush a ruby red. Meanwhile in the kitchen Kai was telling Mero what had happened to Li and to leave the two 'love birds' alone for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What do you think the connection with Neo-darknor and Li's father is Kai?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai frowned "I have a very good idea what the connection is Mero and it will not be easy for Li to accept"  
  
  
  
Back in the living room Li and Sakura resumed talking with Li's head still in Sakura's lap and Sakura still running her fingers through Li's hair "Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm what is it Li?"  
  
  
  
"Well.its about my father"  
  
  
  
"Well what are you waiting for spit it out!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I told you that my father died of a cancer disease but that was a lie Sakura"  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura was silent as she waited for Li to continue but Kai and Mero watched from the side out of sight of the pair "he was actually killed by the very creature that took the life of Clow Reed"  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes widened "oh my god."  
  
  
  
"The creature that killed Clow Reed was some kind of dragon with immense power unfortunately there is hardly anything about him in Clow Reed's journals so I have no idea what he wants except that I know he wants to kill us all"  
  
  
  
"When did he.kill your father Li?"  
  
  
  
Li sighed "when I was eight"  
  
  
  
  
  
Flashback.  
  
China, Hong Kong, Li dojo.  
  
  
  
Li and Meiling stood opposite Li's father watching him demonstrate a few moves.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay now you try Meiling"  
  
  
  
  
  
An eight year old Meiling stepped forward and bowed to Li's father and tried to do the move Li's father did but tripped and fell over. She was about to start crying but Li wiped her eyes and helped her do the move.  
  
  
  
"Well three descendents"  
  
  
  
The three of them looked up at the roof and saw a dragon like creature standing there smiling at them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who are you!?" Li's father demanded.  
  
  
  
  
  
The dragon smiled "you will serve our cause much better as a corpse!!!"  
  
  
  
The dragon fired a blue blast that went right through Li's fathers chest and Meiling and Li could only watch in horror as he dropped lifelessly to the ground.  
  
  
  
Kai's house.  
  
Sakura pulled Li closer as he finished telling her what had happened that day and how that he used to be kind up until that day when he turned into the cold person she first met.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Li.I'm sorry"  
  
  
  
"It is as I feared" Kai whispered to Mero.  
  
  
  
"Do you think."  
  
  
  
Kai nodded "we should watch ourselves this goes far deeper than Omega" 


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three: Madison & Kai's first date  
  
Madison's room.  
  
"What are you waiting for Madison!?" Sakura demanded.  
  
  
  
"Yeah ask him out!!!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison shook her head "this is KAI were talking about here would you just ask him out?"  
  
  
  
Sakura and Meiling were silent "just as I thought" Madison said.  
  
  
  
"Sorry Madison but you and Meiling set me and Li up I'm just trying to get my revenge!!" Sakura said with an evil look on her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura picked up the phone and dialled Kai's number while running away from Madison and as soon as she heard a voice at the other end gave it to Madison.  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison put the phone to her ear "um.Kai?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"No this is Mero hey.your Madison right?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y-yeah."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You are the one that has a crush on Kai aren't you? Come on you can tell me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*Great* Madison thought "was I really that obvious?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh but I don't think Kai knows it yet so.are you going to ask him out!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Am I really THAT obvious"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yeah but if you want to ask Kai out I can put in a good word for you"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Mero so.can I speak to Kai now?"  
  
  
  
"Of course I'll go get him"  
  
  
  
Madison waited a few moments before hearing Kai's voice on the other end "hello?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, um, Kai its me Madison."  
  
  
  
  
  
She could hear him sigh "what do you want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well.I.was wondering if.you would like to go with me to um." she thought for a few moments "to penguin park to talk"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai was silent on the other end for a few moments "I'll think about it."  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison put the phone down and looked at Sakura and Meiling who were glaring at her "what did I do?"  
  
  
  
"PENGUIN PARK!!" Sakura shouted.  
  
  
  
"Wow Madison really romantic the least you could have done was ask him to the movies" Meiling said sarcastically.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I didn't want to make it to obvious well.no more obvious than I've already made it"  
  
  
  
Kai's house.  
  
Kai put the phone down and sat on the couch "what does she want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mero floated in and sat on his shoulder "Kai give her a chance you might like her"  
  
  
  
Kai sighed "she reminds me so much of Shung-yo but."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No buts now Kai why don't you give that nice girl a call and go with her I mean its not like it will mean the end of the world if you go"  
  
  
  
Kai was silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kai you have been so depressed ever since Shung-yo you should try to be happy"  
  
  
  
  
  
"How could I ever be happy again?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kai just give her a call, go with her and have a good time please Shung-yo would want you to be happy not sad and lonely"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai sighed "okay Mero I'll give it a shot"  
  
  
  
Madison's house.  
  
The phone started ringing and Madison answered it "hello?"  
  
  
  
"Madison right?"  
  
  
  
Madison's eyes widened "K-Kai!"  
  
  
  
"I've decided to accept your offer I'll see you at the king penguin slide at 9:00 okay?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison's eyes shone "yeah!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Penguin slide 9:02.  
  
Madison stood twiddling her fingers waiting for Kai wearing jeans and a yellow top nothing to fancy to give it away, Kai landed a few feet away from her a couple of minutes later wearing his cloak, jeans and no shirt under his cloak.  
  
  
  
  
  
He stepped up to her so close that she had to stare right upwards to see his face "what do you want to talk about Madison?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison looked down and then noticed the fire phoenix spirit in Kai's hand "why do you have that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai brought it up so she could see it "it's the only way I remember her"  
  
  
  
Madison looked down realising he must feel really sad about losing her "I'm sorry"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks Madison but I think there is more to this than Shung-yo am I right?"  
  
  
  
Madison looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes, Kai took a step back *she is so much like Shung-yo and she is kind of cute*  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its just that.well."  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai placed his hand on her head "what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well I.I LOVE YOU ALRIGHT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
She turned her back on Kai and started crying *she loves me!* The fire phoenix spirit started glowing brighter and Kai realised what Shung-yo meant. She wanted him to be happy and she knew Madison felt this way about him and that deep down he felt the same way even though he didn't want to admit it even to himself.  
  
  
  
Kai smiled stepped forward and hugged her tiny waist and whispered into her ear "I feel the same way."  
  
  
  
Madison turned around and looked into his eyes and realised he was telling the truth and she hugged him back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai felt the warmth of the fire phoenix spirit and had a thought *hey I wonder.* 


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four: Flames of first passion  
  
Kai's training room.  
  
Kai stood opposite Madison in his training room with the fire phoenix spirit in his hand silent it was Madison who broke the silence.  
  
  
  
"So what is this about again Kai?"  
  
  
  
Kai held out his hand and the fire phoenix spirit floated out of his hand and over to Madison "I believe you are compatible with the fire phoenix spirit and can merge with it and gain the same abilities Shung-yo had.  
  
  
  
Madison blinked "run those abilities by me again"  
  
  
  
"Flight, super strength, beam attacks and super speed are the basic abilities of all six of the spirits but the special abilities of the fire spirit are as follows one a fireball attack two a fire shield that is almost impenetrable and three control over the element fire"  
  
  
  
"I don't think I can master that" Madison said.  
  
  
  
Kai walked over to her and caressed her cheek "don't worry I'll help you"  
  
  
  
She looked up at him "you will?"  
  
  
  
Kai smiled and nodded "now lets begin"  
  
  
  
Madison nodded and waited for Kai to tell her what to do "first hold the fire phoenix spirit in your right hand and place your left hand over your other hand then pull it over your chest and concentrate on merging the spirit with your own"  
  
  
  
Madison did what he said and after a few minutes the fire phoenix spirit entered her chest, Kai smiled and saw the faint outline of the phoenix around Madison for a few seconds before it disappeared.  
  
  
  
Madison dropped to the floor, Kai ran to her side and helped her up waving his hand making a couch appear in the middle of the room. Kai laid Madison down on the couch and stroked her hair, she woke up a moment or two later and smiled at him.  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kai asked her.  
  
  
  
"Fine" she answered as she stood up "did it work?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai nodded and hugged her.  
  
  
  
Madison hugged him back and started blushing "do you think you can show me how to use the spirit now?"  
  
  
  
Kai shook his head "I'll show you tomorrow you need some rest its 11:30 you know"  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison let go of him "should I tell anyone about the spirit yet?"  
  
  
  
"No Madison we'll wait until you can use it first just come round when you feel like it tomorrow alright?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison walked to the door before turning around and winking at him making Kai blush "okay Kai"  
  
  
  
She left closing the door behind her but then Kai felt a strange aura "Mero how long have you been spying on us?"  
  
  
  
Mero floated down from the ceiling in her lioness form giggling "ever since you went to penguin park a couple of hours ago and may I say you make a cute couple"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai slapped her on the head "I hate it when you get like this"  
  
  
  
Next day Reedington high.  
  
Sakura, Meiling and Li were already in class and were waiting for Madison who was not usually this late she eventually came skipping into class a few minutes before class started and took her seat with a huge smile on her face.  
  
  
  
"Why are you so happy Madison?" Sakura asked grinning.  
  
  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
  
  
"I bet she and Kai fell in love!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Is it true Madison?" Li asked.  
  
  
  
Madison nodded and Sakura and Meiling squealed earning the stares of everyone in class.  
  
  
  
4:30 Kai's training room.  
  
Kai sat on his chair in the middle of the training room eying the door, he felt Madison's presence and a few minutes later Mero let her in and led her into the training room. Kai greeted her and motioned for Mero to leave which she did so, as soon as Mero left Madison literally jumped on Kai.  
  
  
  
"Madison don't you think your being a bit extreme for a relationship?"  
  
  
  
Madison laughed "if you think THIS is extreme you should see Li and Sakura!"  
  
  
  
Kai gently pushed her off him "shall we begin?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Madison nodded and Kai started with the basics.flying. First he told her to concentrate on the fire spirit, then draw the power of the phoenix's fire and use it to propel herself, it took her a few minutes but finally she understood what he meant. She searched deep inside herself for the phoenix spirit after she found it she asked it what to do, to any normal person it would have just sounded like squawks but for some reason Madison understood it perfectly. She did as she was told and found herself a few feet in the air but she had to struggle to move anywhere, Kai told her not to worry as she'll be able to fly like he would over time. Kai then showed her how to use her now enhanced strength and to control it, he told her to reach down to the phoenix spirit again but to this time draw strength to enhance her physical attributes. She did what she was told and soon found that she was able to lift boulders which Kai had created, she put the boulder down and hugged Kai but realised that she had no control over her strength and was crushing Kai.  
  
  
  
She let go and giggled "sorry Kai"  
  
  
  
  
  
He showed her how to control her strength before they moved on to super speed, Kai told her that to control such speed she must first be able to see things that move at incredible speed. She didn't understand at first but then he told her to watch the objects he threw, he created a rock and threw it Madison tried to follow it but it moved so fast it hit the wall pretty much as soon as Kai threw it. Kai threw another rock only gentler this time, after about 2 hours Madison could see the rocks that Kai threw as hard as he could perfectly almost as if they weren't moving. Kai then helped her move with such speed that she appeared as more than one person, after that Kai showed Madison how to shoot beams. It took about an hour but she eventually managed to fire and control how strong her beams were as well as able to use her fireball attack as well as her fire shield. Kai swallowed and showed her how to control the element fire, it took until ten o'clock but Madison did learn bow to both create, control and summon fire.  
  
  
  
Madison jumped on Kai when they were finished and thanked him.  
  
  
  
Kai smiled and lifted her chin and kissed her, Madison was shocked at first but soon started kissing back. 


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five: Neo-darknors identity  
  
Li's apartment.  
  
Li sat on his bed with flashes of his father running through his head ever since Neo-darknor had teased him about how much like his father was.weak. Li never believed his father was weak but the constant taunting really damaged Li's pride, Li stood up and looked out onto the balcony thinking about why everything had to happen in his life. In the past when he trained to one day capture the Clow cards he never thought he'd want to be normal but now he wished he was a normal person who had no idea that such things existed and lived happily but.that was just a dream. He was happy for Madison when he found out that she and Kai told each other that they loved each other and was shocked when she told himself, Sakura and Meiling about the fire phoenix spirit inside of her and all those powers inside of her. He also remembered about how Meiling looked kind of down when she told them she had all that power of course she was happy for Madison but Madison couldn't help really while Meiling helped out a bit with her martial arts but now she felt even more left out because Madison had such abilities. Li thought that he should go talk to her but then heard his phone ringing and answered it hearing Eli's voice on the over end.  
  
  
  
"Hello Li"  
  
  
  
Li hated having to hear his smug voice on the other end but he needed to talk to someone "I suppose you already know about what's been going on"  
  
  
  
"Yes and I'm thinking about coming over to help of course I know you're not happy about that."  
  
  
  
"No we need all the help we can get"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for understanding Li and by the way.how's Meiling?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Li told Eli about what had been happening recently with Madison falling for Kai and how she has new abilities making Meiling feel more useless"  
  
  
  
"I see.when are you going to tell Meiling Li?"  
  
  
  
"You knew?"  
  
  
  
"Yes I knew"  
  
  
  
"Well Sakura doesn't know yet so I guess me and you are the only ones who know even the elders don't know about it"  
  
  
  
"Do you plan to tell her?"  
  
  
  
"I'm not sure because she'll be angry at me for not telling her before, I only didn't tell her because when the cards were released I hoped she would stay in China but I was wrong she followed me to try to help"  
  
  
  
"Do you ever plan to tell her though?"  
  
  
  
Li sighed "if she continues to feel worse and worse I'll tell her and by the way.why do you have such a sudden interest in Meiling?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's a part of the team even though I didn't show concern in the past I was actually concerned about all of you"  
  
  
  
*Your can be such a good yet such a bad liar Eli* Li thought "I hope your not upset about Madison."  
  
  
  
  
  
"No if Kai is who Madison wants I'll be happy for her"  
  
  
  
"Glad your not upset"  
  
  
  
"Thanks Li I've gotta go now"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay see you when you arrive and I won't tell the others it'll be a surprise alright?"  
  
  
  
Li heard Eli laugh "sure bye Li"  
  
  
  
A ship in orbit.  
  
Neo-darknor rose from his chair and tried to leave without Sureal and Omega noticing him but unfortunately Sureal did notice him.  
  
  
  
"Going to tell Li the truth eh Neo-darknor?"  
  
  
  
"Yes" Neo-darknor said without turning round.  
  
  
  
"Be careful Kai could intervene"  
  
  
  
"Yes but when Li finds out the truth he will want to fight me alone"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder.what makes you resent the boy so much Neo-darknor if you used to be so close?" Omega asked.  
  
  
  
"That is not your concern" Neo-darknor answered.  
  
  
  
Penguin park.  
  
Li stood near the king penguin slide waiting for Neo-darknor who he sensed was coming.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see you waited for me Li"  
  
  
  
Li turned around to see Neo-darknor land on the ground a few feet away, even though you couldn't see his mouth Li could tell that inside he was smirking.  
  
  
  
"Like I had much of a choice"  
  
  
  
"Indeed"  
  
  
  
Li glared at Neo-darknor "who are you"  
  
  
  
Neo-darknor laughed "I'll give you a clue"  
  
  
  
Neo-darknor did a martial arts move that left Li stunned for a moment then realised what that move was, it was the Li clan's leader dragon kick the only person currently able to do that in all of the Li clan was.  
  
  
  
Li's eyes widened "no."  
  
  
  
Neo-darknor hit a button on the side of his throat, the clasps that attached his helmet to the rest of his armour unfastened and he removed his helmet. The face of a 45 year old man was there, he had chocolate coloured hair and amber eyes just like Li.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Before I died my name was Chien Showron.your father Li"  
  
  
  
Li's knees buckled and he fell to the ground "no.its not true.ITS NOT TRUE!"  
  
  
  
Chien was silent as he looked at the crying Li.  
  
  
  
  
  
Li glared at his father "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME! ABONDONED ME! WHY.WHY DID YOU COME NOW FATHER! IF YOU WERE ALIVE WHY DIDN'T YOU COME STRAIGHT BACK INSTEAD OF MAKING ME SUFFER!?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is no more Chien Showron Li its time you accepted that"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I will never accept that father"  
  
  
  
"You have no choice.I will return in three days.be ready to fight me then.or die"  
  
  
  
He flew off leaving Li, the words echoed in Li's mind *he wants me to.to kill him!* 


	7. Chapter six

Chapter six: Accepting the truth  
  
Penguin park 2 hours after Li found out the truth.  
  
Li sat in the same position as he did when he found out that Neo-darknor was his father.clutching his head and crying repeating over and over 'I won't kill him he's my father'  
  
  
  
"LI!"  
  
  
  
Li didn't bother looking up as Sakura landed next to him the wings on her back disappearing, she knelt next to him and hugged him. She looked at him with pleading eyes "Li talk to me"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I won't kill him he's my father! I won't kill him he's my father!"  
  
  
  
Sakura could tell he was upset and wouldn't talk to her for a while so used the sleep card on him then used the little card so she could carry him back to her house. She used the fly card and started flying home but halfway realised that Kai would be able to help Li so took off in the direction of Kai's house.  
  
  
  
Kai's house.  
  
Sakura landed on Kai's balcony and walked into Kai's room it wasn't what she expected, Kai's bed was in the middle of the room with several swords in holders above it, the wardrobe had a security lock on it like with most of the things in the room. She walked over to the door and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Kai behind her.  
  
  
  
"How is Li?"  
  
  
  
She jumped and spun around to see Kai smiling at her "geez Kai don't do that"  
  
  
  
Kai laughed "sorry but how is he?"  
  
  
  
Sakura blinked "you knew!?"  
  
  
  
Kai nodded "I didn't intervene because I knew they weren't going to fight and that Li would learn the truth"  
  
  
  
"The truth? What truth?"  
  
  
  
"That Neo-darknor is Li's father"  
  
  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she looked down at Li "Li."  
  
  
  
1 hour later.  
  
Li opened his eyes, he felt something on him he looked down and saw Sakura asleep on him and for the first time he felt like pushing Sakura off him because of what happened he didn't want anyone knowing.  
  
  
  
"Too late Li I told her"  
  
  
  
Li glanced over at Kai who was sitting on a chair behind him "how did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
  
  
"The light dragon and the darkness tiger are the two most powerful spirits in my dimension and are gifted with the ability to read peoples minds"  
  
  
  
  
  
Li turned his back on him and glanced down at Sakura "as long as you don't do it all the time."  
  
  
  
"I try not to use it but its quite hard to control"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see."  
  
  
  
"Your father is dead Li.yet he is not dead"  
  
  
  
Li looked back at Kai "what the hell do you mean"  
  
  
  
"Your fathers body died and now his soul is trapped inside that cybernetic shell it is possible to reach him but.don't shove everyone away no one wants that and I know you don't want to do that to Sakura"  
  
  
  
Li sighed "I don't but.how can I face her now that she knows my fathers the enemy she'll hate me."  
  
  
  
"She knows about that Li but she insisted on staying here to look after you she loves you Li and don't let anything make you think otherwise"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Its just.so hard for me to accept this"  
  
  
  
"Do you intend to fight him?"  
  
  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! He's my father I can't."  
  
  
  
  
  
"He wants you to kill him and you know that"  
  
  
  
"Even if I wanted to kill him I wouldn't be able to because I'm not strong enough"  
  
  
  
"That's not true."  
  
  
  
"I am weak.even with all my years of training I seem to grow weaker with each passing day I grow more and more pathetic all the time"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Li that will only ever be true if you want it to be but you know that it isn't true.you can't let the past get you down Li it can be hard.almost impossible to accept but when you have people that care about you, you forget all pain and just be with your friends that is what it means to be alive Li.that is what it means to live"  
  
  
  
"I have no meaning.exiled, hated, feared."  
  
  
  
Li stopped as Sakura stirred and put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.  
  
  
  
"You see Li she cares as do other people about you" Kai laughed "even your mother cares."  
  
  
  
Kai stopped when he realised Li was glaring at him "never talk about my mother"  
  
  
  
"She will understand someday Li I promise you that"  
  
  
  
"Kai."  
  
  
  
"Yes Li?"  
  
  
  
Li got up laying Sakura down gently so she wouldn't wake up "train me"  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai smiled and stood up "we have three days to train lets go!" 


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven: Personal training  
  
Kai's training room. "Have you called your guardian and told him?" Kai asked. Li nodded "yeah and Wei said I can skip school if I want" "That's good and you can stay here if you want so we don't waste time" Li bowed his head "thank you" "Okay lets begin" Kai told Li to picture Sakura being killed by Neo-darknor Li asked why but all Kai said was he needed to see something. Li did what he was told and suddenly went out of control and started attacking Kai, Kai had to knock Li out to get him to stop. Kai looked at the unconscious Li and realised that with all of the cruelty Li has suffered through his life whenever someone he cares about gets hurt he goes insane literally. Suddenly he sensed something and used his powers to throw open the door and Mero and Sakura fell in. "Spying again Mero and this time you brought a friend" Mero and Sakura got up and dusted themselves off "oh my god what happened to Li!?" Sakura demanded running to his side. Kai told her what happened and to leave him and Li alone because if he is going to have a chance against Neo-dakrnor they must have as few interruptions as possible. Mero left at once but Sakura insisted on staying unfortunately for her Kai used his power to throw her out but asked Mero to keep her company. Li woke up a couple of hours later, he stood up and looked around for Kai but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. "ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" Li trusting his instincts move out of the way just as Kai came crushing down with some kind of incredibly powerful kick. "Well.most impressive you felt the vibrations in the air to determine where my attack was coming from very clever Li" "What's the big idea Kai? That attack could have broken my neck!" "I know but I knew you would avoid it" "Is there anything you don't know?" Kai thought for a moment "I don't know" Li fell over (anime style) Over the next two days they had little success in controlling Li's anger to use that against Neo-darknor but he did grow a lot stronger, on the third day however a few hours before Neo-darknor arrived it was different. Li managed to channel his anger through his magic allowing him complete control over it and able to use it in conjunction with his spells and channel its power through the cards, he was on about the same level of magic as Sakura but both Kai and Li knew that would not be enough to defeat a powerful opponent like Neo-darknor especially if Li wanted to fight him one on one which he did. However there was something that could help Li beat him, power wise Li was ready but in terms of skill he was still not ready. But that sword was strangely familiar to Kai and that symbol was exactly the same as the one that symbolises transformation in his dimension. *Maybe that sword could.yes that just might work!* Kai thought. "Li" Li looked at Kai with his sword in hand "what?" "That sword of yours.I think we could do something very useful with it" Over the next two hours Li had to channel all his elemental attacks through his sword and allow the ofudas to be absorbed. First was element wind since that was the weakest then element fire then element water and finely element lightning. Li then found he was able to use his elemental spells without the ofudas! He merely had to say the incantation and the attack would happen, Kai then told him to say all the incantations one after the other as fast as he could so they would be used all at once. Li did as he was told, moments later an ofuda appeared in front of Li and floated into Li's hand. "What is this?" Li asked. "Say 'element earth come to my aid'" Kai instructed. "ELEMENT EARTH COME TO MY AID!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He pressed his sword against the ofuda and a layer of earth covered his body, Kai punched Li but his punch only bounced off. "Nice spell Li" The layer of earth disappeared "might be useful" Li said Li did the same with the element earth ofuda as he did with the others and absorbed it into his sword, suddenly a strong white glow emanated from Li's sword. The light threw Li back and the sword floated in the air, another bright white light ensued and when the light disappeared Li's sword had changed. The handle was now gold with the symbol of the elements on it, the blade was a nice clean silver but on one side going up the blade was a golden Chinese dragon and on the other was a golden tiger. The sword floated down into Li's hand but then Li noticed that the holster for his sword had changed to a gold as well. Li put the sword into its holster and suddenly a bunch of golden ribbons of light enveloped him and when they disappeared Li was wearing golden robes exactly the same as his old ones except they had a Chinese dragon on the front and a tiger on the back. "How do you feel Li?" Kai asked. Li didn't answer at first but then said "he's here.let me handle this alone and don't allow anyone to interfere" Kai nodded "of course"  
  
Penguin park. Neo-darknor stood in penguin park waiting for Li, as soon as Li arrived behind him he turned to see Li decked out in his new robes. *Wow he really has grown stronger.I can't believe that this is the feeble boy I knew 5 years ago* Li was silent as he stared at him. "Young boy.no.Li Showron of the Li clan!" "Father." 


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight: A father & son battle  
  
Penguin park. "It has been 13 years since I first saw you Li.time has passed so quickly" "Save it father I know what you want and I'm ready" "Good then.let us begin!" Li pulled out the flight card "FLIGHT!" Neo-darknor fired a blue energy blast at Li but Li flew up into the air dodging it. "ELEMENT LIGHTNING COME TO MY AID!" Li said the incantation and pointed his sword at Neo-darknor, lightning shot out the tip of the blade and smacked Neo-darknor in the chest knocking him back several feet and made a huge dent in his armour. "Impressive.most impressive" "Enough talk at least try to fight me father" Li said. Neo-darknor flew up to Li and started firing lots of blue energy blasts at him, Li gracefully dodged them all and used his elemental fire attack. Neo- darknors eyes glowed and all of a sudden the fire stopped in its tracks and flew back at Li severely burning him and burning off hi right sleeve off his robes as well as part of his top.  
  
Kai's house. Kai had gathered everyone to his house so they could watch the fight, he had spilled water on the floor to create a very large puddle and used his powers so that when they looked into the water they could see the fight between Li and his father. Sakura winced when Li's fire was turned against him "Li." She stood up and started in the direction of the door only to be stopped by Kai "where do you think your going?" Sakura desperately tried to free herself from Kai's grasp but failed "I've got to help Li" "He didn't train these last three days for nothing Sakura" Meiling said. "I know but he's getting hurt" Sakura said. "You expected less? Neo-darknor is much stronger than Shadow" "Sakura its Li's father therefore its Li's battle and we have no right to intrude" surprisingly this comment came form Kero. Sakura looked at him "Kero." "Trust him Sakura he can still win" Sakura nodded and sat back down while Kai looked at her *Li will pull through this Sakura don't worry but.it won't be easy*  
  
Penguin park. "ELEMENT WIND!"  
  
A razor blade made out of wind shot out of Li's sword and cut Neo-darknors right arm clean off! Neo-darknor just laughed as flesh started bulging out of the place where his arm was, muscle and flesh twisted around creating a new arm in the old ones place! "You forgot that I have a regeneration ability Li" Li charged at him and took several swipes at him with his sword, Neo- darknor gracefully dodged them all and flew backwards firing blue energy beams. Li used the speed card so that he could dodge them and used his element earth attack so he would be protected from Neo-darknors attacks at least for a while. He then used the laser card and channelled his power through it so the lasers would be incredibly powerful. He fired several smaller lasers first but then fired one HUGE one at Neo-darknor blowing a hole in his armour, Neo-darknor retaliated with his death wave attack firing huge shockwaves that were so powerful it even made cracks in the ground that was below them. Li pointed his sword at Neo-darknor despite the shockwaves that were destroying his earth protecting him and getting through to him "ELEMENT WATER!" The water circled around the shockwaves and hit Neo-darknor forcing him to stop his attack unfortunately the shockwaves had succeed in destroying Li's earth armour. Li didn't waste any time in  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
using the destruction card, Li had never used this card before and wondered what was going to happen but when he felt pure power flow through him he knew he used the right card. He charged at Neo-darknor and used his elemental fire attack at close range engulfing them both in a huge explosion Li wasn't hurt but Neo-darknors armour was badly damaged as well as having half his helmet blown away. Li didn't waste any time in firing another one of his lasers however Neo-darknor retaliated with a huge blue beam six times the size of Li's laser. Neo-darknors attack completely destroyed Li's and hit Li badly hurting him. "THAT'S IT!" Li shouted. Li put all his power into his laser attack and Neo-darknor did the same with his attack, their attacks collided with each others and they desperately tried to overcome one another. Slowly Neo-darknors attack edged towards Li and Li thought it was over, but then he remembered what Kai said about people caring for him and could not let them down especially not Sakura he put everything he had into it and overwhelmed Neo-darknor sending him crashing to the ground. Li floated down to the ground and took off what remained of Neo-darknors helmet so he could see his father one more time. "Father why.why did you do this to me?" Chien smiled "after I was killed Li I was made into this thing.I wanted release and I knew you were the only one who could give it to me" A single tear trickled down Li's face "dad." Chien's eyes widened "you called me dad.all you ever called me in the past Li was father and master.I'm glad that I got to hear you call me that before.I die" "I can use the life card and." "No Li.I have been waiting for death for far too long just let me rest in peace.my son" Chien closed his eyes and stopped breathing, Li stood up and looked down at his now dead father "dad.I'm sorry"  
  
A/N: For those of you who have liked my story so far read Cardcaptors: pathway to light: Part four Misunderstood Meiling 


End file.
